yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Bastian Ioanov
Appearance Eyes Brown Hair Dark Brown Height 5'11 Weight 215 Short beard Big and burly. Stands tall with a scowl on his face at most times. Scars Bite marks on right arm, fending off a hydra Eyebrow scar from flying shard of ice Background Only son of the town Blacksmith. Bastian is a practical man with some skill in his trade, excelling in the creation of weapons and armor. Despite being quick of wit, he is slow of tongue, which led to being ostrisized by the other members of the community, especially the children his own age. This led to him training to become stronger and mastering the art of combat, to hopefully gain respect from his peers through a force of arms. This lead to fear, ceasing the teasing, but never gaining him any position of respect in the hamlet. His belief about combat is that if someone will start it, it should be you and that striking hard fast and often are the keys to victory. After encounters with goblins and wolves, Bastion grew more and more angry with himself at not yet being strong enough. Through his frustration he found new strength, the ability to ignore fatigue and push himself and his guisarme to a new level of speed. Giving his blows more accuracy and ferocity. With this increased ability and strength, Bastion has found confidence and holds his head higher, but his scowl deepens. He has unleashed his mighty fury for the first time upon a band of roving cut throats and thieves. They hid behind cover, firing their arrows, but to Bastion, the trees could not save them from his pursuit. He hopes that after felling them, his recognition as a warrior will grow and perhaps he can gain the materials necessary to make a weapon fit for a man of his abilities in combat! He has taken on a young bandit to become his protoge and will start teaching him the way of arms and their construction. The battle with the bandits at their fortress ended in disaster. Every swing missed its marks and it almost cost the lives of his comrade, Arcus. He managed to drag arcus from the cave, but some of his hubris stayed behind. He needs to be stronger or he will never acheive anything in life. Personality Character Sheet Link to paper character sheet https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B5363fuTtateNjNfQl92bFQxRjg ---- Possessions Attuned Magic Items 7 lbs Dalanthar 0 lbs Horse Blanket of Resistance! Periapt of Wound Closure Carried/Worn 50 lbs 10 days 5lbs 5 days (solo) 11 days horse feed 30lbs Breast Plate 3 lbs Longsword 6 lbs Crossbow and bolts (13) 6 lbs Large Steel Shield 0 lbs Roshan 0 lbs Ring of Deep Sight 0 lbs Amulet with the symbol of Kathax on it 0 lbs Bag of Holding Backpack 7 lbs Cold weather gear 7 lbs Bedroll 3 lbs Blanket, winter 5 lbs Crowbar 0 lbs Flint and steel 4 lbs Grappling Hook 8 lbs Smith's Tools 1 lbs Lamp, common 10 lbs Rope, hempen (50 ft.) 0 lbs Signal whistle 1 lbs Torch 4 lbs Waterskin 0 lbs Whetstone 2 lbs oil (2 pints) 3 studded leather armour armours 3 knives Brass ring corroded (Shiol) 2 small gemstones 1 plat, 1 gp, 11sp, 3 cp 2 gric skins Perpetual Firewood making machine? Emerald Silver ring Brass summoning symboles Fine Crystal Goblet 2 bundles of ??? X 4 1 bundle of fireroot 2 bundles Mindease 2 bundles mindcease 2 bundles white poppy things in jars Bag of Holding Type 1 3 pints oil 8 torches 4 MW tapestries Cutlery/dishwear Pots Firewood 2 paintings 2 bronze Sconces - 2 weeks rotten Rations - 3 potions cure light - Spices - Great Axe - Bastard sword MW - Small +4 composite bow - +2 strenght adjusted shortbow - Small hide Armour - Chain Shirt - Studded Leather - Breastplate MW - Small Full Plate - 12 gems - statuetes - Spines from manticore 9 gp 13 sp In Pouch (0.5 lbs) In House In Thalia Artisanal tools Total Weight Carried Bastion's Shit List Moax'xal - Did not tell me about Kathax! Category:Player Character